My Best Friend's Brother
by ImpossibleDontExist
Summary: Depuis des années, Kurt est amoureux de Blaine, le frère de sa meilleure amie Rachel. Blaine est hétéro et Kurt pense qu'il n'a pas les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard. Se tromperait-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

**KURT**

Il est si beau... Avec ses cheveux bouclés qu'il plaque de gel, sa veste des Titans qu'il met tout les jours et ses yeux ! Bon dieu, ses yeux bruns mordorés couleur miel... Ils sont si magnifiques. Je me repris encore une fois en train de baver. Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, j'ai 16 ans et le beau garçon que je viens de vous décrire c'est Blaine Berry-Anderson, le mec sur qui je craque depuis maintenant 2 ans. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne l'aurais jamais car il est hétéro. Mais la chose la plus bizarre dans cette histoire, c'est que c'est le frère de ma meilleure amie Rachel Berry-Anderson. Ils sont jumeaux et ont deux papas.

Rachel sait bien que je suis amoureux de Blaine, et elle me dit que je ne dois pas perdre espoir car Blaine m'apprécie beaucoup mais j'aimerais tant être plus pour lui... Je me rappelle quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois...

FLASHBACK D'I ANS

J'avais 14 ans à l'époque et je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis puisque j'étais déjà différent contenus de mes goûts de " gay ". Je venais de faire mon comming-out à mon père qui l'avait bien pris mais je me faisais rejeter par les garçons de ma classe parce que je n'aimais pas le football, les filles et tout ça... Bref j'étais dans le parc en train de me balançer désespéremment sur une balançoire tout seul quand une petite brune se présenta devant moi.

- Coucou, je m'appelle Rachel, je viens d'emménager avec mes parents et mon frère, je peux me balançer à côté de toi ? me demanda-t-elle gentiment avec un sourire.

J'étais étonné qu'elle vienne me voir car je n'avais pas d'amis à cette époque. Mais elle m'avait l'air sympathique.

- Oui bien sûr vas-y, je m'appelle Kurt enchanté lui répondis-je

On commença à faire connaissance et discuter. Je l'appréciais beaucoup et nous avions les mêmes goûts.

- Dis moi pourquoi est-ce que les gars du collège se moquent de toi ? me demanda-t-elle

- Oh, et bien c'est parce qu'en faites... Je suis gay et disons que çe ne leur plait pas... dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Ce sont vraiment des cons d'homophobes ! Moi ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas du tout comme ça, car j'ai deux papas gays

- C'est vrai ? demandais-je. J'étais content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprenait et qui ne me rejetait pas.

- Rachel, on doit rentrer ! dis une voix au loin. Je me retourna et vit le plus beau garçon que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Il avait les cheveux bouclés qui lui retombaient sur le front à cette époque, habillé d'une chemise et d'un noeud papillon. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Rachel.

- Blaine viens ! Je te présente Kurt, Kurt c'est Blaine mon frère jumeau, présenta Rachel

- Enchanté de te rencontrer, me dit-il avec un sourire. Un sourire si beau, magnifique. J'étais tout de suite tomber sous le charme sans m'en rendre compte. C'était mon premier béguin.

- Enchanté aussi, lui répondis-je.

Depuis ce jour, Rachel est devenu ma meilleure amie et je ne cesse d'être sous le charme de Blaine...

FIN FLASHBACK

Je me resaisissa et fut coupé de mes souvenirs quand je reçus un message de Rachel :

De : Ma Biche 3

Hey meilleur ami, je viens te chercher ce matin pour aller au lycée avec Quinn. Bisous j'taime, finis de te préparer.

Encore une journée pourrie au lycée à se faire barbouiller de slushie... Mais bon au moins Rachel était là pour moi. La fameuse Quinn dont elle parle est sa petite amie. C'était une belle blonde qui avait notre âge. Elles sortent ensembles depuis quelques mois et elles sont adorables toutes les deux. Quinn, Rachel et moi étions comme un trio et nous étions très proches. Blaine, lui, était joueur de football ce qui fait qu'il est assez populaire comparé à nous mais évidemment ne nous jetais jamais de slushies. Je finissais de me préparer et descendis en bas où mon père était déjà parti à son atelier de mécanique. Je sortis et Rachel et Quinn m'attendaient déjà dans la voiture. Je les rejoignis et leur fit la bise.

- Salut les filles ! leur dis-je, ça c'est bien passée votre weekend entre amoureuses ?

Elles rougirent toutes les deux en se regardant.

- Très bien, me répondit Rachel qui démarra la voiture.

On discuta de tout et de rien tout en chantant les chansons qui passaient à la radio. Nous arrivâmes au lycée et descendirent de la voiture. Au loin, je voyais Blaine, parler avec ses amis de l'équipe de football. Il était si beau, comme d'habitude...

- Encore en train de baver Kurt ? me dis Quinn en me tirant de mes rêveries

- Pas du tout

- Bien sûr, tu ne fais que ça on dirait, me dit Rachel, ce serait vraiment bien que tu lui avoues ce que tu ressens Kurt

- Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il me rejette et se moque de moi lamentablement ? Non merci je préfère rester dans cette situation plutôt que de perdre son amitié et qu'il ne me parle plus

- Blaine n'est pas comme ça, dis Rachel

- Peut-être, bref dis-je lassé

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on avait cette discussion, mais à chaque fois, ma façon de pensée était la même. Je ne veux pas que Blaine pense que je suis un gay désespéré qui lui court après. Nous entrions dans le lycée pour une journée banale...

FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que je continue :) 

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	2. Chapter 2

**KURT**

La journée passa rapidement mais aussi très lentement... Les cours sont tellement ennueyeux parfois. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire que Pythagore était un physicien grec qui a révolutionné les mathématiques ? Heureusement pour moi, la journée était finie et Quinn, Rachel et moi étions chez cette dernière en train de regarder un film. Paranormal Activity 4, pour être précis. Rachel et moi étions terrorisées tandis que Quinn éclatait plus de rire qu'autre chose.

- Ahaha ! Mais quel idiot, pourquoi il franchit cette porte, dit Quinn tout en riant des scènes

- Attends, comment ça se fait que toi tu rigoles pendant un film d'horreur ? lui demandais-je

- Et bien moi, comparée à vous deux, je ne suis pas une trouillarde ! dit-elle en rigolant

- Psychopathe ! lui dit Rachel en rigolant

Nous éclations de rire. Je les laissa un instant, le temps d'un rapide passage aux toilettes quand j'entendis une magnifique voix venant de la salle de bain...

_...If I could find away to see the sraight, I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I-I should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup _

_To come down, come down..._

Je reconnaissais la voix de Blaine qui était apparemment sous la douche. L'image mentale de Blaine sous la douche me vint alors... Je me chassa cette vision de la tête et me décida à retourner avec les filles qui étaient maintenant blotties dans les bras de l'autre.

- Dites, je savais pas que Blaine chantait aussi bien, leur dis-je

- Tiens donc, tu l'espionnes pendant sa douche c'est ça ? me dit Quinn avec un sourire malicieux

- Non, non pas du tout, la contredis-je en rougissant comme une écrevisse, je passais près de la salle de bain et je l'ai entendu

- Il aime bien chanter aussi, me dis Rachel

- Ce serait génial, s'il rejoignait le Glee Club

- Mouais peut-être, je lui ait jamais proposé, il a toujours été passionné par le football

Nous nous tûmes et finissions de regarder le film. Je passa dans la chambre de Blaine pour lui parler. Je rentra et il était assis sur son lit avec son ordinateur sur les genoux, les cheveux encore mouillés.

- Hey Kurt, comment ça va ? me dit-il

- Bien, ça va je voulais te parler

- Vas-y je t'écoute, dit-il tout en posant son ordinateur à côté de lui

- Et bien tout à l'heure en passant devant la salle de bain, je t'ai entendu chanter et... Je trouve que tu as une voix superbe

- C'est sûrement de famille ! me dit-il en rigolant

- Oui peut-être, à croire que vous êtes tous des chanteurs dans la famille, lui répondis-je en rigolant également, mais tu n'as jamais à rejoindre le Glee Club ? Tu nous serais très utile pour les régionales

- Oh, je ne sais pas... J'avoue qu'avec le football, les cours et tout, je sais pas si je serais... Hum... Je sais pas Kurt, me dit-il hésitant

- Tu veux dire surtout à cause de ta popularité... T'as pas envie de faire partie des losers...

- Non pas du tout, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste... Je...

- C'est bon t'inquiète je comprends, lui dis-je déçu, mais penses-y

Je partis laissant Blaine tout seul dans sa chambre. Je voyais bien que même s'il ne nous infligeait pas ce que les autres footballeurs nous font, qu'il ne veut pas faire baisser sa côte de popularité. J'étais déçu, je ne pensais pas que c'était le genre de mec à se préoccuper de ce genre de choses. Faut croire que je me suis trompé...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mr Schuester nous parlait des Régionales qui approchaient bientôt et des chansons que nous pourrions interpréter. Bien que j'adore Rachel, elle avait tendance à être très exigente sur les solos qu'elle voulait absolument avoir. Mais bon c'est Rachel, elle ne changera jamais...

- Et n'oubliez pas qu'il faut à tout prix, essayer de recruter de nouveau membres ! On est le nombre minimum et un ou deux autres élèves ne seraient pas de trop...

- Justement, je voudrais auditionner si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Toute la chorale se tourna vers la voix qui venait de la porte d'entrée. Blaine s'y trouvait adossé, un sourire aux lèvres. J'étais d'une étrange manière, étonné mais agréablement surpris.

- Blaine ? Tu veux rentrer dans le Glee Club, dis sa soeur jumelle assez surprise également

- Et bien oui, c'est Kurt qui m'a proposé de rejoindre la chorale et après mure réflexion, je voudrais bien tenter le coup, dit-il en me regardant

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers moi. J'étais toujours fixé sur Blaine qui lui abordait toujours son éternel sourire si craquant.

- Et bien, Blaine je t'en prie, la scène est à toi, dis Mr Schuester qui alla s'asseoir.

Blaine lui, s'installa au piano. Il commença à chanter, de sa voix si magnifique et ensorcelante...

_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong..._

Seigneur, je me sentais comme absorbé par sa voix, moi qui ne suis pas un grand fan de Katy Perry, je vais devenir accro à cette chanson. Il me regarda un moment pendant la chanson et aborda un sourire tout en continuant de me regarder. Je souris et rougis légèrement en sentant son regard posé sur moi. Il changea ensuite de direction, et continua la mélodie jusqu'à la fin.

_I'm a get your heart racing, in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream, tonight_

_Oh, let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight..._

Il termina sa chanson sous tout les applaudissements de la chorale qui apparemment avait l'air ravie par sa prestation.

- Bravo Blaine ! Tu as une voix géniale, bienvenue dans le Glee Club ! lui dis Mr Schuester, ravi lui aussi

Blaine alla s'asseoir... juste à côté de moi.

- Hey, tu as changé d'avis finalement ?

- Oui, j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup chanter et je sais d'après Rachel que c'est génial ici et comme tu m'as un peu convaincu et bien voilà !

- Je suis content que tu sois là

Il me souria et on retourna notre attention sur le cours où Mr Schuester veut qu'on refasse un duel de duos. Ca m'entiousiasmais assez bien et j'avoue que le faire avec Blaine me tente aussi. Sa voix et la mienne s'accorderaient parfaitement et ça me permettrait de passer un peu de temps avec lui...

- Ca te dirais de faire le duo avec moi, me proposa Blaine

- Oui... Je... Bien sûr, répondis-je, surpris

- Bien, viens chez moi ce soir, on pourra choisir une chanson et la répéter. Rachel sera chez Quinn donc on sera seuls

- D'accord, je viendrais

Je crois que je vais me mettre à croire en Dieu... Oh mon Dieu, un duo avec Blaine ! Et en plus, je vais me retrouver seul avec lui toute une soirée... Enfin, il faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées une fois pour toute, il est hétero et il ne sera jamais attiré par les mecs. Il faudrait vraiment que je passe à autre chose mais il est le garçon qui hante sans arrêt mes pensées. Mais il faut que je me fasse une raison : Nous sommes juste amis et je vais juste chez lui pour répéter un duo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'allais pratiquement tout le temps chez Rachel et Blaine depuis que je les connait et ses papas me connaissaient très bien. C'était un peu comme ma deuxième maison. Mais cette fois-ci, j'étais stressé car j'y allais surtout pour Blaine. Je sonna à la porte et Blaine m'ouvrit. Il était habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon assez simple mais qui lui allait à merveille. En dehors de sa veste des Titans, il s'habillait bien.

- Hey content que tu sois là, vas-y rentre, me dit-il en me faisant rentrer

Nous allions dans sa chambre où on s'installa.

- Alors tu as une idée de chanson, lui demandais-je

- Non mais on peut toujours chercher

On proposa plusieurs titres de chansons et choisit finalement Candles de Hey Monday qui est une chanson que nous apprécions tout les deux.

- C'est cool, alors on peut commencer à la répéter, j'ai les partitions avec les paroles, me dit-il en me donnant les paroles de la chanson que je connaissais déjà bien.

J'étais assis sur le lit tandis que lui était debout derrière moi. Je commença doucement la mélodie

_The powerlines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

Suivi de Blaine qui enchainait la chanson :

_All the games you played_

_The promises you maid_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

(Blaine & Kurt)

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me..._

Nous commencions le refrain tout les deux. Blaine se penchait derrière moi pour regarder les paroles que j'avais en main. Je sentis son buste s'appuyer contre mon dos et rougis devant tant de contact. Je m'écarta légèrement et continua à chanter. Quand j'étais face à lui, il me regardait de son regard intense, comme si il voulait me dire quelque chose à travers ses yeux. Nous nous fixâmes jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la dernière note de la chanson. Il était maintenant lui aussi assis sur le lit face à moi, très proche de moi toujours en me fixant du même regard...

- C'était... génial, ta voix est sublime Kurt, me dit-il en rompant le silence qui s'était installé

- Merci, la tienne aussi

- Nos voix s'accordent bien ensembles...

On était toujours très proches, mon coeur battait la chamade à travers ma poitrine. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais je ne pouvais pas car je savais très bien qu'il allait me repousser. Je me leva et commença à ranger mes affaires.

- Il se fait tard, je... je devrais y aller, on se voit demain

- Oui d'accord, à demain Kurt

Je sortis de la maison et marcha jusque ma maison qui n'était non loin de la sienne. Je ne courrais pas mais j'avais un air assez pressé. Quand je me retrouva devant la porte de chez moi, j'étais haletant. Je rentra chez moi où mon père regardait un match de football. Je le salua et monta dans ma chambre en montant les escaliers en vitesse. Finn, mon demi-frère, vient me retrouver dans ma chambre.

- Hey Kurt

- Hey Finn, tu devrais pas être avec Santana ?

- Ben, à vrai dire on a rompu. Elle arrêtait pas de draguer tout les mecs et j'en avais marre donc voilà

- Ah je suis désolé. C'est vrai qu'elle est assez coureuse

- Ouais mais bon. Et sinon, ton duo avec Blaine vous avez déjà choisi ?

- Oui, on a... répété

- D'accord... Je vais te laisser, bonne nuit

Finn sortit tandis que je m'allongeais sur mon lit, toujours le coeur battant. Je pensais à ma journée, à Blaine... J'avais le coup de foudre pour lui depuis 2 ans et nous étions de bons amis, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui. Ce qui avait le don de ma pertuber encore plus...

FIN.

J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long que le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plait. Si jamais je compte concentrer le prochain chapitre sur le point de vue de Blaine. Et il y aura aussi sur celui de d'autres personnages. Notamment, j'envisage de mettre quelques scène Faberry. 

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	3. Chapter 3

**BLAINE**

Hier soir, quand Kurt et moi avions chanté, j'ai ressenti... quelque chose de bizarre. Je ne sais pas, sa voix m'avait comme hypnotisé et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques. Et... de belles lèvres aussi. J'en avais vaguement posé les yeux, et j'avais comme envie de savoir quel goût elles avaient. Comme en hiver, quand il se mettait du labelo sur les lèvres, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça si envoutant... Oh, mais pourquoi je pense à ça ? A mon avis, j'ai du avoir une longue journée. Pourtant, je ne sus dormir sans avoir une pensée pour Kurt. Je le connais depuis un moment et je m'entendais très bien avec lui mais je ne sais pas... Il avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose d'attirant. Il n'était plus le garçon que j'ai rencontré quand on avait 14 ans. J'avoue que quand il m'avait proposé d'entrer dans le Glee Club, j'ai longuement hésité car ce n'est pas spécialement un club apprécié à McKinley. Mais quand j'ai vu l'air déçu qu'avait Kurt, je suis revenu sur ma décision rapidement et je ne regrette rien.

Je me levais de mon lit et alla me préparer, enfila ma veste des Titans et descendit prendre mon déjeuner. Nos papas étaient absents, en voyage d'affaire, ce qui fait qu'il n'y a que Rachel et moi, ce dont nous avons l'habitude. On est très proches, elle et moi. On se dispute de temps en temps bien évidemment comme tout les frères et soeurs, mais on avait une trè grande complicité même si on avait quelques goûts différents. On devait aller au lycée ensemble ce matin. Durant le trajet où Rachel conduisait, tout était silencieux.

- Ca va Blaine ? Tu as l'air... pensif, me dit-elle

- Oui ça va, juste un peu fatigué, j'ai pas bien dormi

- Ah oui d'ailleurs, comment ça s'est passé hier avec Kurt ?

- Oh, on a choisi une chanson, et on a répété... Je ne savais pas qu'il chantait aussi bien, lui répondis-je

- N'est-ce pas ? Oui, j'adore sa voix aussi, même s'il a tendance à me piquer mes solos de temps en temps

Je ris légèrement à sa blague. Ca c'est bien Rachel ! Nous arrivions au lycée où on partit en cours. Je commençais par mathématiques mais j'étais un peu en retard voulant passer à mon casier.

- Vous êtes en retard, Mr Anderson, me dit le professeur

- Oui excusez-moi

- Ce n'est pas grave, allez vous asseoir

Je visualisais la classe où il ne restait qu'une seule place de libre. Qui était celle à côté de Kurt. J'allais m'installer et celui-ci se retourna et me sourit.

- Panne de réveil ? me dit-il en chuchotant

- Non, juste un petit retard

On chuchota doucement, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer par le professeur qui écrivait des racines carrées au tableau. Racines carrées qui ne nous intéressait pas du tout. On riait légèrement aux blagues de l'autre. Je me rendis compte en faite que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas discuter avec lui, comme des amis. Je voumlais rattraper ça. Après tout, Kurt est le premier ami que moi et Rachel s'étions fait en arrivant à Lima.

- Dis moi, ça te dirais qu'on se fasse un cinéma avec peut-être Rachel et Quinn ce soir ? lui proposais-je, j'ai l'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé du temps ensembles

- Oui pourquoi pa s ? me répondit-il, comme au bon vieux temps

- Comme au bon vieux temps, répétais-je avec un sourire

On arrêta de bavarder et essaya de suivre le cours. A la fin, je sortis de la salle de cours, pour aller à l'entrainement de football. J'étais dans les vestiaires.

- Hey Anderson ! Alors comme ça, on est dans le club des loser maintenant ? me dis Azimio qui venait d'arriver avec Karofsky.

- Ouais, je me disais bien qu'avec deux pères gays, t'allait pas tarder à rejoindre le club des tapettes, dis Karofsky toujours avec son air de soi disant dur

Je le plaqua contre le casier. Personne n'insultait mes parents ou ma famille tel qu'il soit. J'étais prêt à lui mettre un coup de poing quand la main de Finn, venant d'arriver, me retint.

- Lâche le Blaine, fais pas attention à lui, me dit-il

- Comme c'est adorable, les deux tapettes se protègent, répondit Karofsky

- C'est dingue ça Karofsky parce que toi tu traites tout le monde de tapette mais on t'a jamais vu avec une fille, défendit Finn

- Répète un peu pour voir Hudson, dit-il prêt à bondir

- C'est bon mec, on se casse, nous on est pas des minables losers, lui dit son ami en partant

Je me retrouva avec Finn dans les vestiaires. J'essayais de me calmer.

- Faut pas t'abaisser à leur niveau, ils font tout pour intimider le Glee Club, me dit Finn

- Je sais mais personne n'a le droit d'insulter les gens comme ça, surtout pas ma famille, lui répondis-je, bordel mais qu'est-ce que les gens peuvent être des cons d'homophobes !

- Je comprends, je pense la même chose que toi surtout quand on insulte Kurt, mais je me dis qu'il faut pas que je m'abaisse à leur niveau, sinon c'est comme si ils avaient gagné

Je soupira. Il avait raison. N'empêche que tout ça m'avait mis dans une colère monstre. Quand Finn a évoqué Kurt, je me souviens que pour lui non plus ça n'a pas toujours été facile. Je réussis à me calmer et me prépara pour l'entrainement.

**KURT**

J'étais assez content que Blaine m'ait proposé un cinéma ce soir avec les filles. Si je ne peux pas avoir son amour, c'est déjà bien d'avoir son amitié. Rachel et moi étions dans les gradins, nous regardions les footballeurs et les cheerleaders dont Quinn qui était la capitaine.

- Ah désolé, mais moi et Quinn on mange au Breadstix ce soir, j'ai déjà réservé donc je peux pas annuler

- C'est dommage, répondis-je, mais c'est en quel honneur dis moi ?

- On sort ensembles depuis maintenant 4 mois, alors on va fêter ça, me répondit-elle tout en faisant signe à sa petite amie sur le terrain

- C'est génial, je suis vraiment content pour voux deux, vous vous êtes vraiment trouvées

- Merci meilleur ami ! Mais il y a un avantage à tout ça, tu vas pouvoir rester seul avec Blaine de nouveau, me dit Rachel avec un sourire qui en dit long sur ses pensées

- Arrête Rachel, toi et ton esprit mal tourné, on va juste au cinéma entre amis. Tu sais j'ai réfléchi et je pense que il vaut mieux que j'arrête d'espèrer qu'il y ait un espoir entre Blaine et moi

- Mais Kurt, tu m'as toi-même que vous vous étiez rapproché depuis le duo

- Oui certes, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de gâcher tout ça, justement

- Très bien si tu le dis...

Je sais bien que Rachel ne va pas baisser les bras aussi facilement sur ce sujet. Je vis Blaine sur le terrain en train de rattraper les ballons tout en faisant des tours de piste. Même avec un énorme équipement de football, il était toujours aussi beau. Il m'aperçus et me fit un signe de la main et un sourire auquel je répondis. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si moi-même je vais baisser les bras à ce sujet...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je sortis des gradins quand Blaine m'interpella :

- Hey Kurt, je voulais savoir si ça tenait toujours pour le cinéma de ce soir ?

- J'en ai parlé à Rachel et elle et Quinn ont réservé pour un diner au Breadstix ce soir, mais moi je suis toujours libre

- Bon et bien on ira tout les deux alors, me répondit-il, à plus tard

J'étais certes content mais d'un côté impatient. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas passé un peu de temps ensembles...

_Après l'école, devant le cinéma..._

Je rejoignis Blaine devant le cinéma où on devait aller. Il était habillé d'une chemise et d'un gilet gris et un pantalon noir. Je ne pouvais penser à quel point il était beau. Nous rentrions dans le cinéma. On choisit d'aller voir un film tout simple.

Pendant la projection, je jetais un coup d'oeil à Blaine à côté de moi, puis reprit attention au film. Cependant, il l'avait remarqué et se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Je lui sourit à mon tour. Sa main était posé sur l'accoudoir juste à côté de moi et j'avais comme l'envie de la prendre, comme la plupart des couples qui vont au cinéma. Sans m'en rendre compte, la main de Blaine se serra autour de la mienne. J'étais agréablement surpris et me laissa faire. Sa main était douce et rassurante. Je me sentais comme en sécurité.

Le film se termina et nous sortions du cinéma. Nous marchions jusqu'à ma maison où Blaine a insisté pour m'accompagner tout en discutant. Blaine m'avait serré la main pendant tout le film et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Nous étions maintenant devant ma porte d'entrée.

- J'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment, faudra qu'on se refasse ça, lui dis-je

- Oui je suis d'accord, bonne soirée Kurt

Il me serra dans ses bras. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais je ne me défis pas de son emprise, sa chaleur m'envahissait, j'avais le corps en feu rien que de le sentir contre moi. On se détacha doucement et je me plongea dans ses yeux. Nos visages étaient assez proches, je sentais son souffle sur ma peau. Puis, il posa sa main sur ma joue qu'il caressait tendrement. Oh mon Dieu... Mon coeur battait la chamade tandis qu'il rapprochait son visage du mien. Puis nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce fut comme un feu d'artifice, une explosion de saveurs... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça envers personne. Je le prolongea tandis qu'il agripait ses mains à mon visage. Pendant ce qui me parut plusieurs secondes, Blaine se stoppa soudain, un air effaré sur le visage.

- Je... Je suis désolé, je... Je dois y aller..., me dit-il en partant

- Non Blaine attends !

Malheureusement il était déjà parti et je ne pouvais pas le rattraper. Je sentis des larmes couler tout doucement sur mes joues... J'avais eu mon premier baiser avec la garçon que j'aime depuis tant de temps mais lui a fuit et est parti comme si il regrettait... Je rentra alors chez moi en claquant la porte, ne faisant pas attention à mon père et ma belle-mère dans la cuisine. Je monta les escaliers en vitesse et rentra dans ma chambre. Je me jeta sur mon lit et commença à pleurer. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, et le jour où ça arrive, il faut que je le fasse fuir... On toqua à ma porte.

- Kurt ? Mon chéri tout va bien ? me demanda Carole à travers ma porte

- Oui...

- Je peux entrer ?

Je m'essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient et la laissa entrer dans ma chambre. Carole était une belle-mère super et elle a toujours eu ce côté rassurant et maternel qui fait que je l'apprécie beaucoup. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit où j'étais maintenant assis.

- Tu as pleuré ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda-t-elle

- Rien... Je... J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler

- Je ne dirais rien à ton père si t'en a pas envie, tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi

Je décida de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé en détails. Quand je finis, elle me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler.

- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis sûr que ça va aller, il faut juste laisser du temps à Blaine, il est perdu sur sa sexualité, mais au moins ça prouve qu'il a des sentiments pour toi

- Peut-être... dis-je toujours dans les bras de ma belle-mère

- Essaye d'en parler avec lui, règlez ça entre vous

- Merci Carole

Elle sortit de ma chambre. J'étais soulagé de m'être confié à elle mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui me comprendrait. Je décida d'appeler Quinn, normalement son rendez-vous avec Rachel était terminé et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'appeler cette dernière car je ne voulais pas qu'elle parle à Blaine de tout ça. Je composa son numéro, elle décrocha après trois sonneries.

- Hey Kurtie ! Je viens de rentrer, comment ça s'est passé avec Blaine ?

- Quinn, je...

- Kurt, ta voix est bizarre tout va bien ?

- Oh Quinn, si tu savais... Blaine... Il...

- C'est bon, parle doucement, je t'écoute Kurt

- Blaine... Il... Il m'a embrassé...

- QUOI ?! Mais c'est super ça !

- Oui sauf qu'il est parti en disant qu'il était désolé, et qu'il ne voulait pas...

- Oh... Coup dur... Je suis désolé Kurt, tu en as parlé à Rachel ?

- Non je préfère lui dire demain, parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle essaye de parler à Blaine

- D'accord... Vas-y raconte moi tout

Je lui raconta toute l'histoire du cinéma jusqu'à ce qu'on soit devant chez moi et le baiser.

- Et il est parti comme ça en courant ?

- Oui, il a fuit comme si il avait des remords et qu'il regrettait

- Ecoute, il faut que tu lui parles

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

- Ce que tu ressens pour lui. C'est l'occasion, parce que si il t'a embrassé c'est sûrement qu'il a des sentiments pour toi aussi donc au moins comme ça il sera au courant

- Je suis pas sûr... Je verrais demain en le voyant. Merci Quinnie, je t'adore

- Moi aussi je t'adore, bisous à demain

Je m'endormis le coeur lourd et les yeux au bord des larmes. Qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir dire à Blaine ? Non mieux, COMMENT j'allais pouvoir lui dévoiler mes sentiments ?

FIN

Alors vos impressions ? J'ai essayé de faire plus long que les autres chapitres. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	4. Chapter 4

**SANTANA**

Je m'ennuyais... Finn et moi on avait rompu alors je n'avais plus aucune distraction. En plus, sérieux au pieu il était nul. Il faut que je me trouve une nouvelle proie... Puck ? Je l'ai déjà essayé, il est bon mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de lui. Sam ? Il est en couple avec Aretha Franklin (Mercedes, pour ceux qui ont pas compris) et sa bouche de mérou me dégoute de jour en jour... Mike, l'asiatique n'en parlant pas... Blaine ? Hum... Il est célibataire et je l'ai jamais essayé, c'est l'occasion ou jamais. J'étais en avance au Glee Club et il n'y avait qu'une personne dans la salle de chorale. Blaine, justement. C'est l'heure pour Santana Lopez, la garce de Lima, d'user de ses atouts !

- Hey beau gosse ! lui dis-je en entrant dans la salle

- Euh, salut Santana, me répondit-il toujours ses partitions en main

- Dis moi, ça te dirait un Breadstix ce soir tout les deux ?

- T'es pas sensé sortir avec Finn ?

- On est plus ensembles alors justement, je me dis que ce serait l'occasion pour qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... lui dis-je en me rapprochant de lui

- Euh, non merci. T'es pas trop mon genre Santana

- Allez Anderson, je suis sûr que t'en a envie, te retiens pas pour Finn, il dira rien...

- Non, c'est pas ça, j'aime juste-

**BLAINE**

Elle m'embrasse d'un coup sec. J'essaye de me débattre mais elle me tient fermement par la nuque. Mais pour qui elle se prenait ? Je la trouvais canon certes, mais je ne voulais pas sortir avec elle. Elle me lâcha enfin, je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quand ce que je vis me brisa le coeur... Kurt à la porte, nous regarder, les yeux remplis de larmes. Oh non, pas ça... Il partit en courant dans le couloir. Je courus après lui laissant Santana en plan dans la pièce. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les couloirs du lycée. Kurt s'arrêta enfin et je vins vers lui.

- Kurt écoute, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ? lui dis-je essouflé par ma course

- Mais c'est quoi alors ? Hier, tu m'embrasses puis tu fuis et maintenant je te vois embrasser Santana. C'est quoi alors tu peux me le dire ?

- C'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! J'ai voulu arrêter mais elle me tenait puis tu es arrivé...

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Je voulais qu'on parle de tout ça mais apparemment toi tu en as rien à faire

- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, j'ai dit, dit-il en commençant à partir

- Non Kurt, lui dis-je en le tenant par le bras, tu n'as pas le droit de partir sans finir ce que tu avais à me dire, alors dis-moi stp

- Blaine...

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?! dis-je à bout de nerfs

- QUE JE T'AIME CRETIN !

Je lui lâcha le bras, bouche bée. Il m'aimait ? Il partit me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Comment... Comment j'ai pu être aussi idiot ? J'aurais du le remarquer plus tôt ! C'est le meilleur ami de ma soeur ! Mais je ne sais pas ce que je ressens... Je suis vraiment paumé...

**KURT**

Je partis du lycée en courant toujours les larmes aux yeux. J'ai cru que mon coeur s'était brisé en mille morceaux que je l'ai vu. Avec Santana en plus... Elle perd vraiment rien pour attendre elle, à peine qu'elle rompt avec Finn qu'elle essaye de se faire Blaine. Je suis dégouté, humilié et déçu. Je retourne chez moi où il n'y a personne puisqu'on est sensé avoir cours mais je ne préfère pas y aller. Si je croisais Blaine, je ne serais pas quoi faire. Tant pis pour les cours, je prends le risque de me faire engueuler par mon père pour avoir sécher les cours. Je ne suis pas en état d'y aller. Je décida quand même d'appeler Rachel pour la prévenir car elle n'est même pas au courant pour le baiser de Blaine et moi.

- Allo Kurt ? T'es où, les cours ont commencé !

- Rachel, je suis désolé, je ne viens pas aujourd'hui

- Pourquoi ? Et tu pleures Kurt ? Ta voix est bizarre

- Ecoute je... Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais en faites... Hier, au cinéma, Blaine m'a embrassé mais après il a fuit... Je voulais lui parler ce matin mais je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser Santana...

- Attends quoi ?! Blaine t'a embrassé et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ?

- Je suis désolé, je voulais te le dire mais j'avais peur que tu ailles demander des explications à Blaine et je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça

- Waouh, on voit que la confiance règne... Et je suppose que tu l'as dit à Quinn

- Rachel, ne m'en veut pas, je suis désolé... Oui je lui ait dit

- Ouais ben t'as de quoi être désolé ! Je te dis toujours tout et le jour où mon frère t'embrasse tu ne me le dis pas même pas ? Sympatique, franchement

- J'étais en état de choc, excuse moi ! C'était mon premier baiser et j'étais mal après qu'il ait fuit

- Et je sers à quoi moi ? Je suis ta meilleure amie, j'aurais pu te consoler mais non bien sûr, tu préfères me faire des cachoteries... On voit vraiment que notre amitié compte pour toi

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a encouragé à passer du temps avec Blaine, alors ne me le reproche pas

- Oui c'est moi qui te l'ai conseillé. MOI ! Alors si tu étais vraiment sincère avec moi tu m'aurais tout raconté

- Je ne veux pas m'attarder de ça avec toi Rachel

- Ben tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus, bye

Elle me raccrocha au nez. Mes larmes redoublèrent encore plus. C'était vraiment une journée pourrie. Non seulement l'homme de mes rêves a embrassé une autre fille sous mes yeux mais également ma meilleure amie m'en veut... J'en avais marre, pourquoi la vie s'acharne sur moi ?

**RACHEL **

Je rangea mon téléphone, les larmes aux yeux. Kurt et moi on ne s'était jamais disputés comme ça, mais je lui en voulait vraiment. Il ne me fait même pas assez confiance pour me dire que Blaine l'a embrassé. J'étais déçu mais en même temps je m'en voulais, j'avais été dur avec lui alors que je sais qu'il était mal. Les larmes commençèrent à couler sur mes joues tandis que je m'asseyais sur un banc de la cour. Je laissa aller mes larmes étant dans un coin isolé.

- Rachel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Finn venait de s'asseoir à mes côtés. On était sortis ensembles autrefois, mais nous avions rompu à cause de beaucoup de disputes et par la suite, j'avais développé des sentiments pour Quinn.

- Rien... Je, je me suis disputée avec Kurt

- Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non, c'est... C'est rien, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, on ne s'était jamais disputés comme ça et j'ai peur de le perdre...

Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler quand je sentis les bras de Finn s'enrouler autour de moi. Je pleura contre son torse.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais lui parler, c'est mon demi-frère alors il voudra peut-être m'écouter

- Non c'est bon, de toute façon, il est chez vous il n'est pas là. Mais merci quand même, c'est gentil Finn

- Pas de quoi, me répondit-il en souriant, tu sais, même si tout les deux on est plus ensembles, j'espère vraiment qu'on pourra rester bons amis parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi Rachel.

- Merci Finn, ça me touche. Je tiens beaucoup à toi aussi

Il me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras puis commença à partir en me rappelant qu'on devait répéter pour notre duo aux Régionales. Finn était du genre un peu idiot et naif mais il est vraiment attachant et je suis contente que lui et moi soient restés en bons termes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De loin, une jeune blonde bien habillée, regardait la scène. Elle avait un regard noir qui pourrait tuer ceux qui la regardaient. Elle lâcha un soupir de colère en voyant sa petite amie serrer le quaterback dans ses bras. Quinn Fabray n'appréciait pas du tout...

FIN.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci à ceux qui suivent ma fiction et pour les quelques reviews de certains, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Il y a de la jalousie dans l'air, on dirait... ;)

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	5. Chapter 5

**QUINN**

J'étais en colère en voyant Finn et Rachel. Ils étaient proches ces temps-ci et je ne veux pas que Rachel se laisse de nouveau séduire par cet idiot. C'est vrai que je suis jalouse mais Rachel est importante pour moi, je l'aime et je ne veux surtout pas la perdre. Je marchais dans les couloirs et Rachel m'appelait.

- Hey Quinn ! Oh hé ! Ca fait la troisième fois que je t'appelle

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Finn, tu as l'air de mieux apprécier sa présence, lui répondis-je d'un ton sec

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh ça va Rachel, lui dis-je en m'arrêtant, je vous ait vus tout les deux dans la cour

- Il ne faisait que me réconforter parce que je venais de me disputer avec Kurt. D'ailleurs merci de m'avoir prévenu pour Blaine et lui !

- Il ne voulait pas que tu le saches, et puis n'essaye pas de changer de sujet, je vois bien que tu aimes encore Finn, vous êtes trop proches tout les deux ces temps-ci

- Evidemment, on a un duo à faire pour les Régionales tu te rappelles ?

- Et bien ça se voit que vous répétiez tout à l'heure !

- Quinn arrête de jouer l'enfant, il n'y a rien entre Finn et moi

- Moi je joues l'enfant ?

- Oui tout à fait ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? D'abord Kurt puis toi, tout le monde me saoule aujourd'hui

- Ah oui ? Moi je crois plus que c'est toi qui saoule tout le monde, lui lâchais-je en colère

Elle parut choqué et je regretta rapidement mes paroles

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, salut !

- Ouais c'est ça salut !

Elle partit en furie dans les couloirs, les larmes aux yeux. J'avais été dure avec elle, je m'en rendis compte et je regrettais mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'est-ce qu'il arriverait si jamais je devais la perdre. Je vais me mettre à culpabiliser maintenant...

**BLAINE**

C'était la fin de la journée mais je n'avais absolument rien fait à part réfléchir. J'étais déconnecté de tout parce que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Kurt. A Kurt, au baiser qu'on s'est échangé, aux papillons dans le ventre que j'avais ressenti à ce moment et surtout à ce matin quand il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, tout s'est passé si vite. Mais depuis ce moment, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, à qu'est-ce que je dois faire, je ne sais même plus qu'est-ce que je ressens. J'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées quand je n'ai pas vu Rachel arriver devant moi et me frapper le bras.

- Aie ! Mais Rachel ça va pas ou quoi ? lui dis-je

- Non effectivement Blaine Devon Berry-Anderson, ça ne va pas ! Comment tu as pu faire ça à Kurt ? Embrasser Santana devant lui, tu aurais même pu la bécoter un peu plus pendant que tu y étais !

- Ecoute Rachel, c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi, je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser

- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot...

- Rachel je...

- NON ! C'est toi qui va m'écouter Blaine ! Je suis déjà énervée parce que je me suis disputée avec ma petite amie et mon meilleur ami, alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Je veux que tu ailles t'expliquer avec Kurt et que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens pour lui exactement et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour lui parce que sinon tu ne l'aurais pas embrassé

- Mais Rachel, il ne voudra jamais me pardonner ! Il ne m'aimera pas après ça...

- Pauvre naif, Kurt t'aime depuis toujours ! Il est amoureux de toi depuis deux ans, depuis qu'il nous a rencontré dans le parc, il t'aime Blaine !

- Il... Il m'aime depuis tout ce temps ?

- Oui, Blaine alors s'il te plait, conduis-toi en homme et vas-lui parler

**NARRATION EXTERNE**

Rachel partit laissant Blaine complètement sonné. Pour les deux raisons qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa soeur aussi énervée et aussi parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kurt l'aimait depuis tout ce temps et qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué. Soudainement pour Blaine tout se mit en place. Il savait pourquoi il était perdu quand Kurt lui avait avoué ses sentiments, et pourquoi il avait ressenti des papillons dans le ventre quand Kurt et lui s'étaient embrassés. Tout s'éclairait pour lui maintenant. Il commença à courir hors lu lycée jusqu'à sa voiture et monta dedans tout en démarrant...

**RACHEL **

J'avais tout lâché d'un coup à Blaine mais je me sentis soulagée d'un coup. Ca faisait un poids en moins. Mais j'étais toujours aussi mal vu que Kurt et Quinn m'en veulent tout les deux. Je décida donc de rentrer chez moi pour me morfondre. Ca peut paraitre désespéré mais sérieusement j'étais anéantie et je ne voulais pas m'attrister encore plus. J'essaierais de parler à Kurt et Quinn plus tard. Je décidé de regarder un bon film tout en mangeant de la glace. Après une heure alors que j'étais toujours devant mon écran, on sonna à la porte. J'alla ouvrir et me retrouva devant nez à nez devant Quinn.

- Salut, lui dis-je d'une voix rauque

- Salut, je... Je peux entrer ?

Je la fis rentrer dans la maison. J'étais contente mais à la fois nerveuse qu'elle soit venue me voir.

- Ecoute, Rachel je suis désolée, commença-t-elle, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée quand je t'ai dit tout ça tout à l'heure

- Tu m'as blessée, tu sais, lui répondis-je

- Oui et j'en suis désolée mon coeur. C'est juste que... Je t'aime et quand je t'ai avec Finn, j'ai été jalouse parce que je ne veux pas te perdre et j'ai eu peur que tu aies encore des sentiments pour lui

- Mais Quinn je t'aime ! Tu le sais bien, c'est vrai que j'aurais toujours des sentiments forts pour Finn, il est mon premier amour mais ce n'est pas des sentiments d'amour. Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi, Quinn.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime Rachel, je suis désolée

- Je suis désolée aussi

On s'embrassa encore une fois. J'étais si contente que ce soit arrangée entre nous deux.

**KURT**

J'étais dans ma chambre allongé tout en réfléchissant. J'étais resté une journée entière chez moi après l'incident de ce matin et sérieusement je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je suis sûr de toute façon que Blaine ne voudra plus jamais me parler et va se moquer de moi avec ses amis footballeurs comme le gay stupide qui a le béguin pour un hétéro. J'étais si désemparé en ce moment même. On alla sonner à la porte, je pensais que c'était Finn mais quand j'alla ouvrir, j'avais devant moi, un Blaine en sueur et haletant.

- Blaine ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je dois te parler maintenant, me dit-il toujours haletant

Je le fis rentrer, le coeur qui battait à mille à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me dire ? Qu'il ne veut plus me voir ? Que je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot ? Qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reste amis ? Je savais d'avance que ce serait une réponse négative pour moi, autant me le dire.

- Ecoute Blaine, je sais que tu...

- Non Kurt attends laisse moi parler en premier s'il te plait, parce que je me suis préparé à te dire ce que je vais te dire maintenant. Ecoute tout d'abord, je suis désolé d'avoir fuit après t'avoir embrassé et ne croit surtout pas que je le regrette parce que au contraire, j'ai adoré ce baiser. Et ensuite, sache que c'est Santana qui m'a embrassé par surprise, je ne voulais pas l'embrasser moi. Et pour finir, je veux te dire que je t'aime. Je t'aime et je sais que c'est bête de s'en rendre compte que maintenant mais je suis amoureux de toi Kurt !

Il avait lâché ça rapidement d'une traite et était essouflé d'avoir parlé aussi vite. J'étais bouche bée et ne savais pas quoi dire. Blaine Anderson-Berry, l'homme de mes rêves vient de me dire qu'il m'aime... Bon sang, il m'aime ! Je pris mon courage à demain et je lui prit le visage et l'embrassa. Il ne me repoussa pas pour mon plus grand soulagement et au contraire prolongea le baiser. Il fut aussi magique que le premier... Nous arrêtions ce qui nous ont paru des heures, ces quelques secondes fantastiques.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine... Depuis longtemps, si tu savais...

- Oui Rachel me l'a dit

- Quoi ? lui dis-je perdu

- Elle est venue me voir après les cours, elle était sacrément énervée, je pense qu'elle s'était disputée avec Quinn et toi aussi... Bref elle m'a dit que j'étais un idiot et elle m'a avoué que tu m'aimais depuis le début et que je devais aller t'avouer mes sentiments. C'est un peu elle qui m'a fait me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour toi

- Waouh... Et moi en parfait crétin, je me suis disputée avec elle ce matin... J'irais lui parler pour me faire pardonner

- Dis moi, alors c'est vrai que... Tu m'aimes depuis que tu m'as au parc la première fois ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire

Je rougis tout de suite à sa question. Rachel n'a vraiment pas été avare de détails...

- Et bien c'est que... Je... Oui

- C'est adorable, me répondit-il

Je souris et il m'embrassa par suprise. Il va vraiment falloir que je m'habitue à ça ! Peu importe, j'étais heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

- Alors... On sort ensembles ? demandais-je timidement

- Et bien si toi tu le veux... Oui

- Evidemment que je le veux mais tu penses que... Enfin... Tu vas faire ton comming-out ?

- Oui, je pense. Je suis sortie avec très peu de filles et encore je n'ai jamais vraiment été attiré par l'une d'elle mais avec toi, c'est différent.

- Je suis content de le savoir. Mais tu crois que ça ira ? Mon comming-out n'a pas été dur mais tu sais bien que Lima est pleine d'homophobes surtout au lycée, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses harceler à cause de moi

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais déjà l'annoncer à mes papas, ils seront surpris mais ils vont bien le prendre. C'est sûr que vue ma réputation au lycée, je ne sais pas si les autres ça se passera mieux

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais

- Kurt, me dit-il en me prenant la main, j'ai déjà fait une erreur en attendant bêtement de réaliser que je t'aime, je ne veux pas te laisser partir maintenant

Je le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'il était sincère. Je lui souris et acquiesa. Notre contact visuel fut rompu quand on sonna à la porte. Je laissa Blaine dans le salon pour aller ouvrir. Devant la porte, se trouvait Rachel et Quinn.

- Hey, dis-je

- Salut, me dit Rachel, écoute je suis désolée...

- Moi aussi, je m'en veux de ne t'avoir rien dit

- Non c'est moi, je prends les choses trop mal

- Mais tu avais raison ! T'es ma meilleure amie, j'aurais du te le dire

- C'est rien, je te pardonne

- Moi aussi, je t'adore Rach'

Je la serra dans mes bras et Quinn se joint à notre câlin collectif. Soudain, la blonde remarqua Blaine derrière nous dans la maison. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle avait sûrement compris...

- Salut Blaine, lui dit Quinn toujours souriante

Rachel se retourna et constata que son frère était bien là.

- Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Rachel

- Euh... Et bien j'ai plus au moins suivi le conseil que tu m'avais donné en me criant dessus... répondit Blaine

- Hein ? Donc ça veut dire que...

Elle vit mon sourire et comprit.

- OH MON DIEU ! Je suis si contente pour vous deux, dit Rachel toute souriante et sautillante de joie en nous serrant tous dans ses bras.

Quinn la regardait amoureusement. Je compris maintenant pourquoi elle l'aimait tant. On voit tout de suite à son regard, qu'elle ferait tout pour voir ce sourire sur le visage de la brune.

- Je suis ravie, il était temps que vous vous déclariez enfin votre flamme l'un à l'autre ! continua Rachel

Elle ne changera donc jamais ! Ca fait du bien n'empêche de la revoir, même si ce n'est qu'une journée, pour moi c'est beaucoup trop pour une dispute, je ne peux pas me passer d'elle. Rachel, Blaine et Quinn durent partir vu l'heure tardive. Blaine m'embrassa une dernière fois sous les yeux émerveillées de Rachel et tout les trois partirent. Je resta sur le canapé allongé un moment pour me remémorer cette journée d'un côté épouvantable mais aussi merveilleuse.

FIN.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, moi personnellement j'ai eu du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Vous vous verrez que la fiction n'est pas encore finie et que même si Klaine s'est enfin formé, tout ne va pas être rose pour tout le monde... Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	6. Chapter 6

**KURT**

Après cette journée plus que mémorable, je me rejouissait du weekend. Ca été une semaine pertubante pour les nerfs mais qui finalement finit bien parce que... Bon dieu... JE SORS AVEC BLAINE ! Il va vraiment, vraiment falloir que je m'y fasse. Mon bonheur s'arrêta cependant quand j'entendis mon père rentrer à la maison. Il se précipita dans le salon quand il me vit.

- Kurt qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai reçu un appel de l'école qui me disait que tu n'as pas été en cours aujourd'hui

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'est rien passé de grave, j'étais juste... Je ne me sentais pas bien

- Et tu vas bien maintenant ?

- Oui... Même très bien

- D'accord... Promets moi de me prévenir la prochaine fois, j'étais inquiet tu sais, je ne veux pas que quiconque que ce soit un vieil homophobe de Lima ou autre te fasse du mal

- Je te le promets papa, je suis désolé

Je serra mon père dans les bras et monta dans ma chambre. J'y suis passé dis donc ! Je ne voulais pas lui dire pour ma relation avec Blaine maintenant, bien que de toute façon je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à le découvrir vu la grande pipelette qui me sert de meilleure amie... En parlant du loup, je reçus un message de Blaine :

_- Hey sweetheart :3 -Blaine_

_- Sweetheart ? Vraiment Blaine ? -Kurt_

_- Ben quoi ça te va bien non ? -Blaine_

_- Hum non, pas vraiment x) -Kurt_

_- Peu importe, tu es mon sweetheart 3 -Blaine_

Je rougis et continua à parler avec Blaine pendant toute la soirée. Même pendant le repas où mon père dut me faire la remarque parce que j'étais sans arrêt en train de pianoter sur mon Iphone. C'était seulement le début de notre relation et je sentais que ça allait durer et du moins je l'espèrais. Après un moment je me décida à aller prendre ma douche et me mit en pyjama. Et j'alla également dans la chambre de Finn pour lui apporter son verre de lait comme tout les soirs. Je toqua à la porte et vit Finn allongé sur son lit en train de lire une BD.

- Waouh, donc tu sais lire Finn ? lui dis-je sarcastiquement

- Très drôle Kurt !

Je posa le verre sur sa table de nuit et m'assit sur le bord de son lit.

- Rachel m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés aujourd'hui, tout va bien ?

- Oh oui, juste... Une chamaillerie c'est arrangé, elle est même passé tout à l'heure

- D'accord... Dis moi, avec qui tu discutais tout à l'heure, t'avais l'air bien occupé sur ton portable

- Ben, euh... Rachel pourquoi ?

- Kurt je suis peut-être idiot parfois même souvent m'a-t-on dit mais je suis presque sûr que ce n'était pas à Rachel que tu envoyais tout ces sms

Je soupira. Depuis quand Finn Hudson me connaissait aussi bien ? Je me dis que ce serait bien que je lui dise à lui.

- Bon d'accord tu as gagné, je vais te le dire mais tu dois d'abord promettre de ne rien dire à personne

Je lui raconta alors tout en détails. Il avait un air un peu choqué à la fin mais esquissa un sourire.

- Ben... Je suis content pour toi. Il faut dire que je m'en doutais un peu car tu jettes souvent des regards à Blaine pendant le Glee Club

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai, j'en suis témoin

Je fis mine de bouder et rigola.

- Bon je vais me coucher, dis bonne nuit à Blaine de ma part, dit Finn ironiquement

- Ouais c'est ça lui dis-je en lui lançant un oreiller

Je partis de la chambre assez fier de moi. Finn et moi on s'était vraiment rapprochés ces derniers temps et je suis content de ne pas seulement avoir un ami mais aussi un frère. Je m'endormis l'esprit tranquille en écoutant " Teenage Dream " sur mon Ipod. Cette chanson était devenue comme une addiction pour moi...

OoOoOoOoO

Je me réveilla à environ 10h par un message de Blaine :

_- Hey sweetheart ! Tu veux qu'on passe la journée tout les deux ? Je t'invite au Breadstix ;)_

_- Bien sûr. Je te rejoins là-bas à 12h ça te va ? _

_- Aucun soucis. _

_- Parfait, à tout à l'heure, je t'aime 3_

_- Je t'aime aussi 3_

J'avais rougi à ces mots sans m'en rendre compte. Je finis par me lever pour tout de suite aller me préparer à mon rencard avec Blaine. Je n'avais que deux heures après tout ! J'envoya d'abord un message à Rachel :

_- J'ai un rencard avec Blaine aujourd'hui :D !_

_- Ah c'est donc pour ça qu'il a envahi la salle de bain et que je ne puisse même pas rentrer !_

_- Que je suis content d'avoir la mienne, je n'imagine pas si je devais la partager avec Finn... _

_- C'est horrible, je t'assure ! x) Bon et bien bon rendez-vous et surtout ne ramène pas mon frère les lèvres gercées ;) _

Je rigola aux paroles de ma meilleure amie et repartit me préparer. Il me fallut 15 minutes pour choisir ma tenue. Je descendis finalement dans la cuisine où il y avait seulement mon père puisque Carole travaillait la matinée et Finn dormait sûrement encore.

- Ca va fiston ? Où vas-tu ?

- Euh... Je vais voir Mercedes aujourd'hui

- Ah bon ?

- Oui

- Kurt. Tu es un très mauvais menteur, je t'assure

- Quoi ? Mais je ne mens pas du tout...

- Allez sois au moins sincère avec moi, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose de changer depuis hier, tu as l'air comme... Plus heureux. Explique moi

- D'accord. Euh, en faites depuis hier j'ai... Comment te dire ça...

- Dis le moi simplement Kurt

- D'accord, depuis hier j'ai un petit-ami

- QUOI ? D'accord et bien... Qui est-ce, je le connais ?

- A vrai dire, oui

- Kurt, qui est-ce ?

- C'est... Blaine

- Blaine, Blaine Berry-Anderson ? Le frère de Rachel ? Le fils d'Hiram et Leroy ?

- C'est ça papa, tu viens de me faire une description complète, dis-je en riant légèrement

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était gay

- Et bien, il n'a pas encore fait son comming-out mais bref lui et moi on sort ensembles depuis hier

- Bon et bien tant mieux Kurt. Je connais Blaine et c'est un gars bien. C'est sûr que ça va me faire bizarre de le voir comme ton petit-ami mais je m'y ferais

- Okay, merci papa. Par contre je vais devoir y aller parce que je dois le voir

- Bien ne rentre pas trop tard dans ce cas

- Promis

Je sortis après cette discussion. Avouer à mon père : C'est fait ! Je mens donc si mal que ça ? Si Finn et mon père l'ont su en voyant mon mensonge, je n'imagine pas les autres... Je me décida à monter dans ma voiture et démarra en direction du Breadstix. Arrivé devant, je vis Blaine, toujours aussi beau, qui m'attendait. Je le rejoignis et l'embrassa discrètement pour ensuite rentrer dans le restaurant. Nous nous installions à une table et commandâmes nos repas. Blaine avait tenu promesse, et voulait payer ! J'avais beau insister pour payer aussi, il avait été têtu sur ce coup-là. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien et rigolâmes aux blagues de l'autre.

- Et tu te souviens à nos 15 ans à Rachel et moi, quand je t'ai lancé un ballon d'eau ? me dit-il en rigolant

- Et que je t'ai couru après ? Oh oui je m'en rappelle, tu avais ruiné mes vêtements, lui répondis-je en me remémorant ces souvenirs

- Je me rappelle que tu portais une chemise blanche avec une cravate grise et un pantalon noir

- Tu te rappelles de ça ? lui dis-je étonné

- Oui, je me rappelle que je t'avais trouvé très beau, me dit-il en me faisant rougir

Il sait vraiment me faire rougir que ce soit par ses paroles ou comme quand il me tient la main, comme maintenant. Nous continuâmes à parler et rigoler. Nous nous promenions même dans les rues de Lima ensembles. A 15h, nous nous décidions à reprendre la route vers nos voitures pour retourner chez nous. Il me donna un dernier baiser avant de partir vers son véhicule et mettre le contact. Je fis de même et rentra chez moi le coeur léger par cette belle journée...

**BLAINE**

J'avais passé une journée de rêve en compagnie de Kurt. Avec lui tout était si parfait, il était parfait en faites. Je l'aimais et j'espère vraiment que ça allait durer avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment j'allais faire mon comming-out et j'avoue que je suis un peu stressé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand je n'avais pas vu Rachel débarquer dans ma chambre, s'allongeant sur mon lit à mes côtés.

- Alors c'était comment ton rendez-vous avec Kurt ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Comment sais-tu que je le voyais aujourd'hui ?

Elle me regarda les sourcils levés comme si la réponse était évidente, limite marqué sur son front.

- Il te l'a dit c'est ça ? lui répondis-je avec un sourire amusé

- Il me dit toujours tout Blaine, me répondit-elle, et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question

- Oui c'était génial, Rachel

- Tant mieux. Dis moi comment comptes-tu faire ton comming-out ?

- J'y réfléchissait justement, je t'avoue que j'en ai aucune idée. Pour les papas, je leur diraient sûrement ce soir quand ils rentreront du travail mais pour ce qui est du Glee Club ou du lycée j'en ai aucune idée.

- J'ai peut-être une idée pour le Glee Club...

- Vas-y je t'écoute

- Tu devrais chanter une chanson que tu dédierais à Kurt et je pense qu'ils comprendront par la suite

- Ouais c'est une bonne idée, merci Rachel

- De rien Blaine. Je sais ce que c'est, je suis passé par là quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Quinn. Je peux te dire que ce sera pas toujours super et que ta réputation risque d'en prendre un grand coup

- C'est pas grave, sérieusement je ne m'occupe pas de ma réputation, sinon je n'aurais jamais rejoint le Glee Club

- Ouais c'est vrai, mais on est tous là en cas de besoin, on est comme une famille là-bas

- Oui j'ai remarqué. Mais revenons-en à cette idée de chanson, tu penses que je devrais chanter quoi ?

- Ca tombe bien j'ai exactement la chanson qu'il te faut, qui en plus est une chanson que Kurt aime beaucoup...

J'écoutais ma soeur avec attention pendant qu'elle me conseillait pour ma performance...

FIN.

Voilà un petit chapitre vite fait sur le premier rendez-vous de notre petit Klaine ! A votre avis qu'est-ce que Blaine va chanter ? Vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner, j'attends vos propositions :) Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait.

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	7. Chapter 7

**KURT **

Après ce beau weekend venait le lundi. J'avais passé un bon moment avec Blaine et j'étais encore sous le choc de croire que c'est mon petit-ami. J'arrivais au Glee Club où il y'avait déjà Mercedes, Tina, Rachel et Santana avec qui je discutais. Je n'avais pas parlé à Santana depuis son baiser avec Blaine mais je pense que vu le regard qu'elle aborde et le fait qu'elle m'ait vu les surprenant qu'elle sait sûrement. Toutefois, je me demandais justement si notre relation deviendrait publique et si Blaine ferait son comming-out tout de suite. A part mon père, Finn, Rachel, Quinn et sûrement Santana, personne ne savait pour moi et Blaine. Mais je ne voulais pas le précipiter et je lui laisserait tout le temps qu'il faudra. L'objet de mes pensées venait justement de passer la porte toujours avec sa veste des Titans et en dessous un t-shirt blanc en col V qui moulait parfaitement ses abdos parfaits... Il me sourit et me fit un clin d'oeil discret. Tout le monde était maintenant là et Mr Schuester venait d'arriver.

- Bonjour les jeunes ! Alors avant d'aborder le thème de la semaine comme d'habitude est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait nous faire une prestation ?

Personne ne disait rien jusqu'à ce que Blaine interrompit le silence.

- Moi j'ai préparé quelque chose Mr Schuester et j'aimerais bien faire une annonce en même temps, dit-il en se levant

- D'accord, on t'écoute Blaine, déclara Mr Schuester en allant s'asseoir

Blaine se placa au centre de la pièce où il avait installé un tabouret et au pied une guitare.

- Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir bien accueilli et je suis vraiment content d'être parmi vous. Rachel m'a dit qu'ici c'était le meilleur endroit pour s'exprimer et que personne ne jugerais personne. Ce qui j'avoue m'a rassuré parce que... Je suis amoureux, de quelqu'un ici. Je préfère être clair, je... Je suis amoureux de Kurt.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi tandis que je rougissais comme une écrevisse. J'eus droit à des sourires et même un sifflement de la part de Mr Puckerman pour pas changer. Blaine continua :

- Kurt, je tiens à toi plus que tout et je suis fier de le dire maintenant devant tout le monde que je suis ton petit-ami. C'est pour ça que je te dédie une chanson car... une personne en particulier m'a dit que tu aimais beaucoup cette chanson et elle dit exactement ce que je ressens pour toi.

Je visa tout de suite Rachel qui me fit un clin d'oeil. Elle ne sait pas garder sa langue celle-là ! Blaine prit la guitare au pied du tabouret sur lequel il était maintenant assis et commença à jouer. Je reconnus la chanson et Blaine commença à chanter :

_Your hand fits in mine_

_like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_it was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots_

_with the freckles on your cheeks_

_and it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_the crinkles by your eyes_

_when you smile, you've never loved_

_your stomach or your thighs_

_the dimples in your back_

_at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them end lessly_

Oh mon dieu... A ce moment, je me sentis fondre rien qu'à entendre sa douce voix. Il maniait sa guitare parfaitement et chantait à la perfection.

_I won't let these little things_

_slip out of my mouth_

_but if I do It's you (oh, It's you)_

_They add up to, I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

Je commençais à rougir de plus en plus par les regards que les autres me lançaient notamment de Mercedes à côté de moi qui me fit un coup de coude tout en me souriant et également quand Blaine me regarda dans les yeux tout en prononçant " I'm in love with you ". Il continua le deuxième couplet toujours en me jetant des regards et des sourires auxquels je répondis. J'étais tellement attendri par son geste que j'avais envie d'en pleurer tellement j'étais ému. Et cette chanson... Je ne suis pas vraiment un grand fan des One Direction mais dès que je l'ai entendu ça a tout de suite été une chanson du coeur pour moi. Je voyais tout les couples de la salle dont Mike et Tina se tenir la main, Sam et Mercedes s'échanger un baiser et Rachel la tête posée sur l'épaule de Quinn.

_You'll never love yourself_

_half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself_

_right darlin' but I want you to_

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself_

_like I love you, oh_

A ce moment, je ne remarquais même plus les autres personnes dans la salle, il n'y avait que Blaine et moi nous regardant dans les yeux avec cette tendresse qui fait que j'avais envie de me jetet dans ses bras.

_... And all your little things..._

Dès qu'il reposa sa guitare au sol et que les applaudissement commencèrent à retentir, je me leva et me précipita dans les bras de Blaine. J'étais si ému à ce moment que je n'aurais voulu ne jamais quitter ses bras.

- Je t'aime tellement, lui dis-je, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt et toutes ces petites choses chez toi que ce soit ton rire, ton sourire, tes yeux... Tout ça ce sont tes petites choses que j'aime chez toi

Il me regarda dans les yeux et me donna un langoureux baiser devant tout le Glee Club qui était désormais debout en train d'applaudir et siffler. Mr Schuester intervint pour faire revenir le silence.

- C'était génial Blaine ! Justement c'est exactement le genre de prestation que je veux pour le thème de la semaine, continua Mr Schuester

Blaine et moi allions nous asseoir main dans la main pendant que Mr Schuester écrivait au tableau blanc. J'étais si heureux en ce moment, nous sortions ensembles depuis seulement quelques jours et j'avais l'impression que notre complicité devenait de plus en plus forte. Une fois assis, nous écoutions Mr Schuester qui avait écrit au tableau " Déclaration "...

- Bien, je sais que beaucoup de personnes ici sont en couple ce qui est justement un excellent exercice pour employer plusieurs répertoires de chansons...

- Vous pouvez préciser ? demanda Quinn

- Et bien je voudrais que vous choisissiez une chanson pour la personne que vous aimez ou même un ami que vous aimez beaucoup, qui exprime ce que vous ressentez pour cette personne. Blaine, étant donné que tu viens de le faire, tu n'as pas à le refaire de nouveau.

Le thème de la semaine était parfait car je voulais moi-même chanter une chanson à Blaine. Tout le monde avait l'air ravi surtout les personnes étant en couple. Le cours se termina et je dus me séparer de Blaine pour aller en cours de math. J'étais sur le chemin accompagné de Mercedes.

- C'était juste trop romantique ce que Blaine t'a chanté ! Je suis vraiment content pour toi tu sais, tu mérites d'être heureux Kurtie, me dit-elle

- Merci Mercy, lui répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras, tu sais ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait une virée shopping toi et moi et ça me manque

- Oui c'est vrai, on a qu'à faire ça demain ?

- Oui bonne idée, on se rejoint au centre commercial

Je continua à discuter avec Mercedes du Glee Club, de la chanson de Blaine, de comment lui et moi étions devenu un couple, de la chanson qu'elle voulait chanter pour Sam... Mercedes m'avait beaucoup manqué car nous étions moins proches comparé aux années précédentes. Mais je tiens beaucoup à elle et c'est quand même la première personne à qui j'ai fait mon comming-out. Je me sépara de cette dernière et alla aux toilettes avant la reprise des cours. J'alla dans les toilettes des filles car elles étaient plus propres et puis de toute façon à cette heure, il n'y aurait personne. J'entra mais j'entendis un bruit... Comme des pleurs. Il n'y avait qu'une cabine de fermée mais ouverte. Je m'approcha doucement et ouvrit la cabine pour voir une fille assise contre le mur et effondrée.

- Santana ? dis-je

FIN. 

Désolé pour ce chapitre qui a un peu tardé. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Personnellement pour la chanson, Little Things est ma préférée des One Direction :p A votre avis pourquoi Santana est-elle en train de pleurer dans les toilettes ? Laissez des reviews svp !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	8. Chapter 8

**KURT **

Santana leva les yeux vers moi et à ma plus grande surprise, se leva du sol et se jeta dans mes bras tout en continuant de pleurer. J'étais étonné mais la serra dans mes bras pour essayer de la calmer. Nous n'étions pas spécialement très proches mais je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et çe me faisait de la peine. Elle continuait de pleurer dans mes bras.

- Hey... hey c'est bon, je suis là, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demandais-je

Elle sécha ses larmes et se rassit par terre au fond des toilettes, je m'assis à ses côtés.

- Tu vas te foutre de moi, me répondit-elle

- Non je te promets, je t'écoute

Elle inspira et me regarda dans les yeux toujours rougis.

- En faites... Finn me manque, commença-t-elle, je sais que c'est ridicule mais c'est le seul mec que j'ai pu vraiment aimer et qui m'aimait en retour, mais évidemment comme une conne j'ai tout fait foiré avec ma putain de fierté. Et maintenant je te vois heureux avec Blaine, Rachel avec Quinn, Brittany avec Sam... Je me sens seule

J'étais certes étonné qu'elle se dévoile à moi comme ça mais je la comprennais. J'ai moi-même été seul pendant un moment pendant que tout le monde était en couple sous mes yeux.

- Santana, tu sais j'ai bien vu que tu étais heureuse avec Finn, tu ne le montres peut-être pas beaucoup mais j'avais bien vu quand tu étais avec lui cette lueur dans tes yeux...

- Et c'est quoi cette lueur d'après toi, me demanda-t-elle timidement

- L'amour, répondis-je simplement

Elle baissa la tête comme si elle prenait du temps pour réfléchir puis s'adressa de nouveau à moi :

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je devrais faire pour le récupérer ?

- Et bien je pense que vu le thème donné par Mr Shue tu pourrais lui chanter une chanson pour lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui. Tu sais quand Finn m'a dit que vous aviez rompu j'avais bien vu aussi qu'au fond il était triste, donc je pense que tu pourrais recoller les morceaux facilement

- Tu crois ? me demanda-t-elle

- J'en suis sûr, et puis sérieusement je trouvais que vous alliez bien ensembles et que c'était une relation bien pour toi car elle était durable

- Ouais, c'est vrai que je ne suis jamais resté aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un... Je veux dire, on se disputait souvent c'est sûr mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. C'est juste moi qui voulait jouer les indifférentes alors je draguais des mecs

- Ne t'inquiète pas Santana, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger

- Merci Kurt. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux vouloir m'aider alors que j'ai embrassé ton mec devant tes yeux, me dit-elle en riant légèrement

- Et bien on était pas encore vraiment ensembles à ce moment-là alors... Je peux te pardonner, lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras

En faites, Santana est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de la connaitre parce que pour moi c'était juste la garce du lycée qui aimait embêter son monde. Nous discutions juste un moment notamment elle me questionnait sur ma relation avec Blaine. C'est sûr que tout le monde a été surpris !

- Mince, il faut retourner en cours, dis-je en entendant la sonnerie

- Ouais, dit Santana en se relevant du sol, en tout cas merci encore Kurt. Tu sais je suis au courant que tout le monde me considère comme une peste qui couche avec tout le monde mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, vu comment tu viens de te confier à moi je sais maintenant que toutes ces rumeurs sont fausses, lui répondis-je en souriant

Elle me rendit mon sourire, se sécha les dernières larmes sur ses joues et nous partirent en cours d'espagnol. Nous arrivions juste à temps avant que le prof arrive. Santana alla s'installer à côté de Brittany tandis que moi j'alla m'installer près de Blaine. Il avait un regard légèrement surpris du fait que je sois arrivé avec Santana.

- Tout va bien ? Tu as parlé à Santana ? me demanda-t-il

- En quelque sorte, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui est de votre baiser, elle s'est excusée

- Vraiment ? Venant de Santana ça m'étonne, dit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils

- Tu sais elle a vraiment un bon fond

Il me sourit en guise de réponse et nous écoutions le cours pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment à vrai dire, j'observais plus Blaine. Il est tellement beau... Quand je repense à la chansoon qu'il m'a chanté au Glee Club, je sens mon coeur se remplir de joie. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu fleur bleu ou trop romantique mais je suis comme ça. Et après une telle déclaration, je ne peux être que touché. Je sais que c'est tôt mais je l'aime tellement...

**BLAINE **

On peut dire que cette journée avait vraiment bien commencée. J'étais content de ma prestation au Glee Club surtout que Kurt a vraiment l'air d'avoir apprécié et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Quand j'ai vu les larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues, j'ai su que c'était une réussite. Sur ce coup, je remercierais Rachel ! Et en plus de ça, ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger le Glee Club non plus. Ils sont vraiment compréhensibles. Ca été aussi le cas de mes papas...

Flashback du coming-out de Blaine

Rachel était sortie avec Quinn pendant la soirée alors j'étais seul avec mes pères. C'était l'occasion... Ils étaient assis dans le salon en train de discuter sur le canapé sur leur émission de tv préféré. Je rentra dans le salon et m'assit en face d'eux.

- Papas, je dois vous parler absolument, leur dis-je

- Si c'est pour les noeuds papillons du centre commercial, c'est non Blaine, dit Hiram

- Non, non c'est pas pour ça Pa', c'est... C'est sérieux

- Bien fiston, nous t'écoutons, dit LeRoy mon autre père

Je m'assis et inspira profondément avant de commencer.

- Voilà, je... Ces derniers jours j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Quelque chose de quand même important pour que vous le sachiez. Je suis gay. Je sais que c'est précipité de dire ça comme ça mais je n'ai jamais été attiré par beaucoup de filles mais avec... Avec lui c'est différent...

Mes péres restèrent silencieux un moment puis mon père Hiram commença à rire.

- Et bien écoute Blaine, c'est sûr que nous sommes surpris mais en tant qu'homosexuels assumés et tes parents nous n'avons aucun problèmes avec ça

- Oui, tu sais que toi et Rachel t'avons élevé pour que tu sois fier de ce que tu es et des choix que tu fais donc si tu es heureux comme ça, nous le sommes aussi, dit mon père LeRoy en riant

Je souris et les serra dans mes bras. C'était vraiment les meilleurs et j'ai toujours pu compter sur eux.

- Alors... Laisse moi deviner c'est Kurt c'est ça ? dit mon père Hiram avec un sourire

- Quoi-tu... Comment tu le sais ? leur demandais-je

- Boo, tu sais Kurt est comme un deuxième fils pour nous, surtout que personnellement il me rappelle beaucoup moi-même quand j'étais plus jeune, dit LeRoy, donc nous avons déjà remarqué comment il te regardait...

- Ca se voyait tant que ça qu'il m'aimait ? leur dis-je en rougissant légèrement

- Oui ! dirent-ils en choeur

- Et bien, je me sens idiot de ne jamais l'avoir remarqué...

Ils rirent tout les deux et je me joignis à eux. C'était quand même une chose de faite.

Fin Flashback

Après cette brève pensée de la veille, la sonnerie se manifesta et toute la classe se précipita dans le couloir pour sortir de ce cours qui était comme toujours ennuyeux à mourir. Il ne restait que moi et Kurt qui rangeait ses affaires. Je mis alors mes mains autour de sa taille et il sursauta en sentant ma présence. Je lui déposa un léger baiser le long de sa mâchoire et il se retourna pour me faire face.

- Tout va bien ? me demanda Kurt

- Oui... Même très bien en faites, répondis-je

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je suis avec toi

Il rougit et baissa la tête. Je le trouvais si adorable... Je n'avais qu'une envie maintenant c'était de prendre la main de mon petit-ami et me promener dans les couloirs avec lui pour montrer à tout ces idiots, que cet homme, c'est le mien.

- Tu viens ? lui demandais-je mon sac sur l'épaule

- Hum... Tu veux dire, qu'on... s'affiche ensembles ? me demanda Kurt perplexe

- Oui, c'est ça

- Blaine, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois pertubé si on nous regarde de travers, chucote dans notre dos ou tout ça, me dit Kurt en abordant une mine inquiète

- Je m'en fiche de tout ça, c'est vrai qu'au début si on m'avait dit tout ça, j'aurais paniqué mais là, ça n'a plus aucune importance

- Mais, tu oublies que tu fais parti de l'équipe de foot ? Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses harceler à cause de Karofsky ou encore Azimio, ils ont fait de ma vie un enfer pendant des années, même avant que tu sois là

- Je ne veux pas qu'on cache notre relation Kurt, et ne t'inquiète pas pour Karofsky et toute sa clique, je m'en occupe

- Tu es vraiment sûr Blaine ? fit Kurt insistant pour être sûr que je fasse le bon choix

- Oui, Kurt. Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi

C'était la deuxième fois qu'on se disait je t'aime et j'avoue que j'adorais la mine touchée que Kurt faisait, il était juste trop mignon.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine

Il me déposa un léger baiser mais qui me fit plein de frissons. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça avant en embrassant quelqu'un. Nous sortions donc de la classe et partirent dans le couloir. Main dans la main.

Comme Kurt l'avait dit, plusieurs personnes nous regardaient de travers et chuchotaient en nous fixant. Comme si on était des monstres... C'est n'importe quoi de comment les gens peuvent se conduire juste parce que deux personnes de même sexe se tiennent la main. Mais je m'en fichais, Kurt était avec moi et même s'il avait l'air un peu gêné par les regards des autres, je le rassurais :

- Ne fais pas attention à eux, on s'en fiche

- Je sais mais ça m'énerve qu'ils nous regardent comme si on venait d'une autre planète, répondit Kurt

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est ensembles alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi

Il me sourit et nous nous remettions à marcher quand tout à coup...

FIN.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Il y aura donc peut-être du Finntana plus tard, et à votre avi qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Oui je sais j'ai été sadique sur ce coup ;) Laissez des reviews !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	9. PAUSE !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une annonce pour dire à tout ceux qui suivent cette fiction qu'elle est actuellement en pause. Je n'ai plus trop d'idées pour l'instant et plus beaucoup le temps pour écrire. Mais je vous rassure en vous disant que je ne laisserais pas tomber cette fiction et que j'essaierais de remettre des chapitres bientôt.

Par contre, n'hésitez pas à suivre mes autres fictions comme Missing ou Friends With Benefits qui sont encore d'actualité. :)

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


End file.
